And Then There was She
by mad hatter bunni
Summary: High maintinence girl Kaoru is transported back into Meiji Era Japan where she meets an exact double of her boyfriend. And blows are made to both their egos when they realize that they cannot control each other as well as they thought.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin. Nor his ass. This was written unwillingly.

Uuuuuh…WOW, how long has it been since I've written fanfiction? It's been a really long time. Any who, I hope ye all enjoy because I am giving my life away to write this!

The image in the mirror stared sweetly back at her; wide blue eyes, the flawless skin of a goddess, and full lips that tempted many a man. The sweet expression changed into a mischievous smirk as Kaoru Kamiya admired her reflection. She looked good and she knew it all too well.

The phone rang and Kaoru went over and checked the caller I.D. and almost squealed when she saw that it was her doting boyfriend Kenshin Himura. Slender fingers pressed the speaker phone button and spoke with a fake shyness,

"Hello?"

"Kaoru?" Kenshin's velvety warm voice crackled through the intercom.

"Kenshin! What a surprise, any reason why you are calling me?" Kaoru asked knowing fully well why he called.

"Uh…Kaoru, you told me to call you before you left for Japan," Kenshin said a little uncertainly.

An alabaster finger curled around dark strands of hair as Kaoru feigned innocence, "Did I?"

"Yes, you did," Kenshin said, laughing his balmy chocolate laugh.

"Oh yeeea," Kaoru said, as if the memory just returned to her, "I just wanted to hear your voice again."

"All right, what do you want?" Kenshin sighed audibly, but she could clearly picture his face smiling at her little ploy.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Kaoru played the innocence card again.

"Every time you want me to call, you want something," Kenshin replied, "I know you way too well Kaoru Kamiya."

"Yes you do actually," she admitted, "Kenshin…I was wondering…"

"Yes?" his voice was patient.

"When I come back…do you think…?" Kaoru continued, trying to stall from actually saying it.

"Uh huh…go on…"

"Do you think…that…" Kaoru was enjoying this now.

"Kaoru, please get to the point," came Kenshin's exasperated voice on the other end.

"Oh all right," she surrender, "Do you think we could take a vacation? Just the two of us?"

"Only the two of us?"

"Yes..?" Kaoru answered unsure of what answer he wanted.

"That would be great!"

"Oh good, I'm glad you think so," her voice immediately brightened.

"When are you coming back again?"

"Oh, I pretty sure near the end of July," she replied, trying to remember, "Though there is that photo shoot, I'm positive it won't last longer than July."

"Well, when you know for sure, be sure to call."

"Ooooh, I wish you would see me off today!" Kaoru pouted, "I'm going to miss you soooo much!"

His laughter came ringing again, "I'm sorry honey, I love you and all, but my schedule's tight right now."

"What kind of boyfriend are you?" she teased.

"A horrible one, completely unreliable, and neglectful…" he paused, "Oh, were you asking about me?"

"Kenshin!"

"Sorry sorry, I'll miss you too okay?"

"Bye," she said on a downer note.

"Bye," and he was gone.

The elevator was taking forever to get to her floor.

_This is what you get for living on the 20th floor_.

She cringed and looked back at her wristwatch impatiently, it was almost time for her taxi to arrive. Luminous blue eyes glazed over as they stared up at the ever slowly changing level numbers.

18.

19.

20!

The slick metallic door slid open and she clamored in, trying to fit all her luggage in at once. Inside, tasteful opera music was playing over the intercom and lulled her agitated nerves slightly.

_At least the music is good._

Her gaze was brought back to the buttons meant to be pushed and indicate where to stop.

_Oh yeeeea._

She was about to press the "L" button when she noticed that it wasn't there anymore. Actually, none of the numbers she recognized were there. Instead, there were different countries and others were time periods. Her eyes caught one that simply said "Japan."

_Well…the numbers are gone…which is totally strange…maybe this is a new way of getting around…_

She tried to figure out a way of getting out of the small box in an enclosed shaft before she started hyperventilating.

_Okay Kaoru, caaaalm down. There is a way to get out of this. There has to be. Isn't there?_

Then an idea occurred to her, _The emergency phone!_ White hands flew to the box and wrenched it open. And to her horrified shock, there was nothing in the box but a black void.

_Ugh…what am I going to do?_

She crouched in fetal position and felt like crying. Blue eyes cringed and hot tears started to build up around the corners. She slowly rocked herself and tried to reassure her mind that she was perfectly safe. When she looked up, she realized that the music had stopped and only a dead silence fell upon her.

_I have to choose a button…uh…_

Then she remember the one button that had caught her eye.

_Japan! Maybe if I press on it, it'll go somewhere! Oh God…I hope that only the button names have been changed only…because that's where the "L" button would be…_

Hesitantly, she stretched her arm to the lighted button and pressed gently.

_Please oh please._


End file.
